youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Does Everything
Adam Dahlberg (born January 17, 1993), also known on YouTube as SkyDoesMinecraft, is an immensely popular Minecraft YouTuber who is famous for calling the gold ingot "Butter" and hating the Minecraft squids. He also sang the song "New World" as minecraft parody version at Minecon 2013. About He was a member of the famous Minecraft group, Team Crafted. As of March 6 of 2014, as he stated on Twitter, he left the group due to no reason whatsoever and they are all still friends, but some say it may be because some of Team Crafted (namely BajanCanadian) were trying to advertise, and Adam did not agree with what they were doing. For more info, the Team Crafted Wiki can be found here His Minecraft player name is "SkythekidRS" because before he got into Minecraft, he made videos comprising himself playing the game RuneScape with the name "Skythekid", hence the "RS", and uploaded to his original channel "JinTheDemon". His channel started as a spin-off when someone suggested him to play it and the first episode of his Minecraft Let's Play series, Sky Does Minecraft, came out. He is also famous for playthroughs of Minecraft Custom Maps or Parkour Maps with his friends. With more than 11 million subscribers, Sky Does Minecraft is the nineteenth most subscribed YouTube channel and one of the most subscribed gaming channels on YouTube. He currently resides in Washington, United States of America. Marriage On February 3, 2015, Sky announced he was getting married and is expecting a baby in the range of October to December. He is getting married to his girlfriend of one year, Alesa. They have chosen their name for their baby, if it is a boy it is Tyler, if its a girl it would be Alison or Heather On April 16, 2015, Alesa uploaded a video of her using silly string on Adam's face. The color of it was blue, indication it was a boy. The name of the baby was going to be Tyler Eric Dahlberg but recently they have decided to change it to Mason On September 7, 2015, Sky upload a video that shows his son called MEET MY SON MASON! on his vlogging channel, SkyDoesThings. Musical career Sky has had a promising musical career since he first sang on his channel. When he sings in a video, people in the comments often say he has a beautiful voice. He later sang and made a song known as "New World". This song was very successful, even being his most viewed video. Sky even sang New World live. Acting career Sky has had a history of acting. He has done a few live action skits on his channel. For a long time, he has not had any major acting in his channel. This was before he introduced his Minecraft Roleplay series such as "High School", "Roomates", and "Crafting Dead". Since then, Sky does a lot of acting for his channel, and has gotten rather good at it. Personality Sky has an interesting personality that sets him apart from other YouTubers. He is energetic, intense, and random in his videos. For example in a mod showcase of his, he broke out randomly shouting "sticks for everyone!" and started throwing sticks, or jumping into JinBop's Minecraft user and saying "what's popping JinBop?!" Over and over again. Another thing that sets him apart is that he is super competitive, often taking it to the extreme. At one point, he beat Deadlox in a parkour map, and started shouting at him very loudly. In his videos he acts childish, especially in Mod Showcases and Roleplays. But in reality, he is actually very mature, taking his job seriously. He also cares about others. He has had charity events before, and often mentions how much he loves his friends and his fans. Other Attributes The Squid War The squid's first appearance was in a video called: "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ARCTIC! ". Since then the Squids have appeared in almost all of his mod showcases to date just interrupting and annoying him. "Squid" has become an insult in some areas due to the large concentration of Sky army Recruits in Minecraft servers. Sky Army Recruits often use the term against Sky's haters. Sky has also called Deadlox a squid in some of his videos as jokes. Then the Squids "started a war" against Sky and his Army. Bodil40 made a special edition of his Epic Jump Map series, called "Epic Jump Map: Sky Butter Edition". The story was that the Squids kidnapped Deadlox. So Sky and MinecraftUniverse had to make it through the map to save him. Deadlox wore a 'hologram-Deadlox' skin and pretended to be Deadlox's hologram as an excuse to play the map. There were two times when the squids captured Sky and replaced him in a mod showcase. In these videos, You can hear Sky in the background, yelling at the squid, and telling him to let him free, usually threatening the squid. One of these videos were "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ZOMBIETECH!". In this video, the squid pretends to be Sky, but at the end Sky escapes and chases the squid with a butter(gold) sword. In the video, Minecraft Mod Showcase : DERPY SQUIDS!, Sky was captured by the squids. In the video he said he was doing a "Butter Speedrun" then he started digging straight down and found a small cavern with a portal to the Squid World. Sky entered the portal and was teleported into water. He swam up to the surface but when he got there, a random squid flew at the screen. Sky screamed then his intro played. When the video started, Sky was in a cage while the squid did another mod showcase. The squid showed off a bunch of squid-related weapons and armor to Sky and the Sky Army. The Squid also shows off some of their Army (mobs in the mod). The squid said this mod was what the squids were going to use against the Sky Army. At the end of the video, Sky escaped the cage and returned to the normal world where he told the Sky Army that the squids were getting smarter and to be ready for an upcoming attack. The next time the squids attacked Sky was in a continuation of the Derpy Squid mod showcase, Minecraft: WHEN SQUIDS STRIKE! . This time, Sky ran out of the cave and ran into Jason (MinecraftUniverse). Jason tells Sky that Dawnables(now his ex-girlfriend) has been captured by the squids. Sky and Jason got SSundee, Jerome, and Deadlox to help them save Dawn. All of them got suited in butter (gold) armor and entered the portal to the squid dimension. The team parkour up to a tower where Dawn is and they find her in a cage. Sky runs up to Save her but she says it it a trap. Sky doesn't listen, then a giant squid monster called the "Derpollolus Squid Overlord" spawns and attacks the team. While everyone is fighting the Derpollolus Squid Overlord, Sky finds a chest containing the "UltimateDerp SquidBlade". Sky uses the sword on the giant squid monster and kills it in one hit. Sky breaks Dawn free and they laugh at how easy it was. Then they look around see other towers, realising there are more giant squid monsters and the war isn't over. Jerome then yells, "I can't take this anymore!" and jumps off the tower to his death. As far as we know, the squid war is an ongoing conflict against the Sky Army. During one of his Attack on B Team episode, he said that he missed those squids. On October 8, 2014, on Sky's Twitter account, 'Squid' changed the account's profile picture and name, stating in multiple tweets, that it had taken Sky. Earlier that day, it uploaded a squid montage. Budder "Budder" also called gold by some of the Sky Army, is what Sky calls gold. "Budder" is revered by Sky who always wears "Budder" armor and tools. It is called budder by the Sky Army because that is how Sky pronounces it. The squids are thought to be always trying to steal the 'Budder'. Sky has been accused of copying SeaNanners because he called gold butter before Sky did, but was never as attached to it. However, Sky has stated in his "Minecraft Mini-Game: The Bridges!" video and Facebook that his fans shouldn't correct people when they say gold saying it's rude. He also told his fans once in a livestream on Twitch that it's not supposed to be spelled budder and actually supposed to be spelled butter, because he said that 'budder' is another term for a drug. The Sky Army The Sky Army is the name Sky gave to his fanbase, though he also calls them as "Recruits" and often used the phrase, "And I'll see you later Recruits, byeeeee!...", to end his videos. Sky claims that the Sky Army is a (neutral) army, and it won't attack other people if they don't attack them. SkyVSGaming Like most of the other members of Team Crafted, Sky has started a gaming channel for games other than Minecraft. His first video on this channel was the first episode of an Amnesia: The Dark Descent Let's Play. Sky's gaming channel only had about 5 videos, but the channel has started back up and currently played The Walking Dead, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, H1Z1, GTA V, Mortal Kombat X, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Call of Duty, Agar.io, Outlast, Happy Wheels, Plug & Play, Surgeon Simulator, etc and sometimes plays with JinBop, ThatGuyBarney, House Owner(Ross), etc. SkyDoesThings Sky started a vlogging channel on June 28, 2014. Even though the channel only has 40 videos, the channel has over 620,000 subscribers and over 14 million views in total. Friends Sky has collaborated with a large number of YouTubers and frequently his daily videos include at least one collab video. The list below shows almost every Youtuber he has collaborated with a least once. Some he has not recorded with since he left the Minecraft group called Team Crafted. *DeadloxMC *MinecraftUniverse *HuskyMUDKIPZ *SSundee *TheBajanCanadian *JeromeASF *KermitPlays *Blue Monkey *MrWoofless *TBNRfrags (Preston) *Vikkstar123 *Minecraftfinest *XRpMx13 (Ryan) *Bodil40 *Podcrash *MunchingBrotato (Tyler) *Bashurverse (Bash) *BigBadManPig *Gizzy Gazza *Dartron *mlgHwnT *Kkcomics *PerpetualJordan *Logdotzip *CraftyGarrett *JinBop *Cib *Lanceypoohtv *Slamacow *Crafting Vegeto *OkwardIndustries *JoeyGraceffa *SubZeroExtabyte *ThatGuyBarney *Aphmau *AshleyMariee *RagingHouse (House_Owner or Ross) *IHasCupquake Quotes Adam *"Hey guys! Sky here!" *"I'm here with _____." *"Welcome back to '_____ Super Awesome Mega Super Mega Fun Moments'." *"Welcome to my commentary where I can't even uh... do the into correctly." *"And today, we are playing _____." *"Thank you guys for all the support you've been showing this series." *"Slap that like button." *"Let's go for _____ likes for more _____." *"If we can beat 4 likes, we'll shave Jerome!" *"I'm not gonna ask for a like goal today." *"Comment down below _____." *"Hey, Sky! We want more _____!" *"Let's start the game." *"We're going on an adventure!" *"Jason, I'm startled!" *"BUDDER!" *"Fluffy!" *"Hahaha, what the f*ck?" *"JUMP!" *"I'm gonna give you background music... ♪DUH DUH DUH DUH!♪" *"So beautiful! It's so beautiful!" *"Friendship. Friendship!" *"We can talk about this!" *"Don't do dis." *"Hashtag Ty's left foot." *"Truce." *"Don't let the Mudkip win!" *"Untamable!" *"Oh my God..." *"Pro status! Pro status!" *"Let's just talk, you're good at negotiation, right?" *"It's so majestic..." *"BODIL40!! BODIL40! DESCRIPTION, BODIL40!" *"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM!" *"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" *"Feeesh." *"Mom! Are you proud of me?! Mom?!" *"Egg." *"Goodbye world ... goodbye." *"I REGRET NOTHING!" *"All in favor of voting _____ off the island?" *"BRREEEEEEEEEE!!" *"WHHEEEEEEEEEE!!" *"Whheeeeeeeeee." *"WEEEEZZZYYYY!!!" *"You did good!" *"I hate all of you!" *"WHY?! TY! WHY?!?" *"POOP!" *"DIEING!" *"♪Rub-a-dub-a-dub, in da freakin' tub!♪" *"♪Rub-a-dub-a-dub!♪" *"Check out my facebook, brahhhhhh!" *"I've beaten up a few squids in my days." *"SQUID!!!" *"SQUID!! NOOO Not now!" *"No, you cannot have a mustache!" *"I'm muting your audio! Ok?!" *"No no no! Stop! Stop! Stop!" *"Wow I'm actually surprised that squid wan't in- (turns right and sees squid)... I hate you so much!" *"OMG it's actually BUDDER!!!!" *"GIZZY GAZZA!" *"FLYING WEINER SASUAGE!" *"SQUIDY SWOOSH!! SQUIDY SWOOSH!!" *"JINBOP, WHAT'S POPPING?!" *"WHAT'S POPPING, JINBOP?!" *"♪Weenie Butt! Weenie Butt Weenie Butt!♪" *"♪Jinbop Gaming! Jinbop Gaming Jinbop Gaming!♪" *"♪Segway Guy! Segway Guy Segway Guy!♪" *"♪Worm it up! Worm it up worm it up!♪" *"♪Jinny Butt! Jinny Butt Jinny Butt!♪" *"ROSS!!!" *"OH MAH GAWD, it's Ross!" *"OH- GOD, It's Ross again! OOOH GOOOD WHY?! WHY-HY-HY?! NO-HO!" *"You don't get to leave." *"W-where's Ross? Ro-... Oh-oh oh. Oh he's in his little house of poop." *"And Sub I guess. Wow, we really had to bring the loudest youtuber into the call. Ah, ah shut up! (Sub leaves the game)" *"Alright. Get in my zone." *"AFFFFFPHFPFHFPFFFFMAU." *"AFFFFFPHFPFHFPFFFF (for a few seconds) -gasp- mau. (pretends to faint)" *"AFFFFFPHFPFHFPFFFF (for a few seconds) -gasp- FFF- no, I'm just kidding." *"And Jinbop, I guess." *"Ross, look at me. Look at me. Dude, actually, don't look at me. Jesus, alright JUST KIDDING, HA HA HA!" *"I want to be cat". *"'Walk a mile on broken glass and at the very end get impaled by a hot dooog?' What? WHAT?!" *"FREEKACHU!! FREEKACHU!!" *"If you say Frozen, I swear to god. (Cyanide says Frozen)" *"Swing it on!" *"Swiggity swooty!" *"Comin' for that booty!" *"Alright. As I was saying before I was (turns to squids) RUDELY INTERRUPTED!" *"This... by far... is the most, unholy mod... in all of minecraft, for any Sky Army recruit, any Sky Army general, any Sky Army... person... ever." *"I saved a lot of money on my car insurance by switching to Carflo." *"(Tyler spawns in the King) TYLER!!! You've ruined us!" *"(Tyler sees a 3-headed dragon) -Sarcasm- Oh! I wonder what the f*ck that is?!" *"♪Dun dun dah-dah dah dah du-dana du-dana dah-dah du dana dana. Du-du! Du du du du!♪" *"Oh yeah, dat budder doh." *"OH YAH MMM!" *"♪Budder. Duh duh-duh duh duh.♪" *"Cut the sh*t, Dawn! Take the budder!" *"DAWN! ANSWER THE SKYPE CALL!" *(The house blows up making Dawn ask what that was) Nothing." *"(Dawn sees the crater of what was their house) Hey, baby." *"I did it for the lols! For the lols, Dawn! For the lols!" *"For the lols! For the lols, Dawn! For the lo-o-ols!" *"Why the watermelon?!" *"I just found a mustache about mods." *"Why when I'm sick?!" *"I'm gonna remember this! When you're sick, I'm not gonna give you like, chicken noodle soup or some sh*t. You're gonna be a d**che. You're gonna be a d**che and I'm not gonna give you soup or anything." *"Actually, I will give you soup! I'll give you soup for your mom! I'll give you freakin' calamari soup! (punches squid constantly) I hate you! I hate you so much!" *"(Kills squid) Oh god, what have I done? What have I done?! (sees squid behind him) Oh." *"(Sees squid suffocating) Yeah! 1.4.4! YEAH!! IN YOUR FACE!! Whew, thank god for 1.4.4. We're finally rid of that thing! Anyway, as- (sees squid in small tank of water) No way! N- NO!! H- how- how did you... what?" *"♪The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a-♪ Aw god, I literally just stubbed my toe! Aw god!" *"You know Ross, I'm getting tired of your cr*p!" *"Barney! Why didn't you help me?! What the f*ck?!" *"Alright, who wrote this? (IHasCupQuake asks if that's what it actually says) Who wrote 'Shove a ghost pepper up your butt?' Who was that?" *"I'm gonna be honest, I would rather not take the ghost pepper to the booty." *"I don't want a ghost pepper up my butt, Barney! That doesn't make any sense! (Ross asks if they have ghost peppers in the kitchen making Barney panic) We-we do. Barney, you want one? You want one, buddy? Good." *"Never have I ever been to Amsterdam." *"Never have I ever eaten poop." *"Why can we just do this? Can we just kill Jordan?" *"Hey guys do you remember this? 'You lost the game?' Ha ha!" *"Or would you rather- Ok, this is so... 'Drink a cup of pee.'" *"This just got so dark!" *"It just got dark again!" *"WOLVERREEEEEEEEEENE!!" *"(Gets killed) -sarcasm- Oh nice." *"WAIT, WE ONLY HAVE 4 MINUTES?! *"I'm scared! I'm scared, Ross! I don't know what I'm doing!" *"Why would they vote poop?!" *"This game is so rigged!" *"Use... use your eyes... e-eyes, bro." *"I feel like he's cheating. I feel like he has a hack client." *"Alright, what hack client are you using?" *"He's got the hack client and sh*t." *"I'm not nervous! You're nervous!" *"I just wanted to be an ice cream sandwich!" *"I just really can't believe it's not budder." *"The redstone's broken and I don't know how to fix redstone. Anyway, SUB, HELP US GOD! Anyway, um where were we at? He has a- he has (Sub joins the game)" *"Bam! Weselton." *"GIZMO NO!!" *"Blblbl." *"Help! He's breaking the game! Help!" *"Hey, wait wait wait. Wait wait, Mudkip Mudkip. You're out of the water. Quick, get in the toilet." *"(Ross says he always wanted a mustache) Imma put butt hair on your face." *"Dingle berry mustache." *"(Adam has the choice of either watch every rerun of 'Glee' or be in 'Mortal Kombat' without any special moves) Oh god, that really sucks. Ok." *"So you'd instantly die? Yeah, I'll watch 'Glee' rather than die!" *"I'm gonna be honest with you. I've seen some of that gameplay, alright? And I don't wanna die from someone squeezing my -censored-! (Jin corrects Adam by saying the person punches them until they explode) SCREW THAT!!!" *"(Notices that the book says 'Cut your eyes open with a razor.') OH MY GOD, DUDE!!" *"You guys suck! I'm about to win!" *"I got dat DNF doh!" *"That's a big f*cking pistol." *"How is he not dead?" *"How are you not dying?" *"I think now I should tell you that I'm pranking you." *"Well, anyway, welcome back to the first episode of 'Mine Pranks: Reloaded'." *"Ok Ant, before we go any further... welcome to 'Mine Pranks'!" *"Ok, so welcome to another episode of 'Mine Pranks'." *"Yay! 'Mine Pranks'!" *"♪Spooky Adam. Spooooky Adam.♪" *"I think I lost two subscribers that day!" *"And he was like 'I knew it was you.'" *"Some guy came up to me and asked 'How do you do the Diamond Minecart?'" *"Oh no... OH NO NO!!!" *"I don't wanna leave. No. Ms. Dashon was mean." *"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" *"Who like Minecraft?" *"Rest in pepperoni." *"Look at all these *sses!" *"Make me laugh, nerd!" *"Wow, the first time ever a squid did something cool." *"Where is everybody? All I see is dead people." *"He's winning! We're versing tons of Weses!" *"(Is planning to cut off pieves of Sub) Oh, where's Sub going? Sub! Sub, no wait no! You're my you're my assistant! Come back! Oh oh he's cr*- Oh you weren't kidding. He is cr*pping everywhere. Ok, uh uh-duh-oh ok I'm, uh, oh he's running away in his boxers." *"ROSS, GOD DAMMIT!!" *"Before you ask, before you ask about the makeup, let me just make it clear I didn't do this to myself." *"JORDAN!" *"Would you rather, green, 'Get struck by lightning while on fire inside a giand microwave' ok, who wrote this? Did you write this one Jordan?! You totally wrote this one." *"3... 2... 1... BRAIN SHATTER!!!" *"Sky is so great! I love that guy! He's so cool!" *"He's the best freakin' guy in the whole world." *"Ok, there's something seriously wrong with this planet. Are those really skeletons and zombies? And what is up with those exploding green weiners? Did that ta- no I'm just kidding. It's not..." *"Oh, you're trolling the cr*p out of me, are you?" *"Oh god, it's just a big Ross! It's just a big ol' Ross! It's like 'Roomates' all over again, man!" *"(Barney tells Jess that she's going to the pit for entering the Maze) Relax, it's not like you'll be put there (turns to Barney) UNCONCIOUS!!!" *"What are you gonna do? Throw us in jail? Hahahahaha! (gets knocked out)" *"Now you're probably wondering, 'SKY!!! _____?'" *"I'll just EAT SOME GLASS! NOM-NOM-NOM-NOM-NOM!" *"The sky's the limit... HA HA HA HA! THAT'S ME! HA!" *"OOOOOOOOOH! OOOOOOOOOH!" *"♪Dun dun dun-dun, dun dun dun-dun. Sky is cooooool... Sky is cooooool.♪" *"Wait, what the heck? Who the hell's that? (Tyler says 'I'm here.')" *"Oh my god! What he heck happened?! How did you do that?!" *"Sometimes I sit here and I think... I just suck." *"(Ross talks about how cool Cow Man is) Ross, are you Cow Man? (Ross instantly and nervously says no)" *"Oh my god... oh my god... OH MY GOOOOO-AAAAAA-AAAAAA-... yes." *"Oh, dip a poptart into a toilet and eat it? Ok." *"I want my couch back!" *"Oh. We're gonna die." *"Owned! Taking down our nightmares! One nightmare at a time!" *"♪Nah nah. Na-na nah. Na-naaah. NAAAAAH!!♪" *"You'll never catch me if I'm right here!" *"I want everybody to know that I'm not the murderer." *"WHY CAN'T I BE THE MURDERER?!" *"Whoever's the murderer, say 'I.'" *"Let's all meet at the center." *"Alright, here we go, Adam." *"We're gonna go get tacos." *"♪Dah-dah duh-duh dun dun dun dun-dun dah-dah!♪" *"♪Dun dun-dun dun dun do-do Jin-bop.♪" *"Weee wooo!" *"(Ross' face glitches uncontrollable) MY GOD!! YOUR FACE, ROSS!! HOLY C*AP!! ROSS!!" *"I can't help it. It's like an iron boob." *"You can eat the melon. (referring to Bashur)" *"Yeah, you would ruin that!" *"(Jin is refusing to properly apologize to Sky for almost killing him by only saying 'I'm sorry you almost got yourself killed.', being more concerned that Sky touched his stuff) Jin, I'm gonna punch you." *"I'm not gonna be nice to you until you apologize!" *"Oh my god, he's not a piñata! He's not a piñata, Ross!" *"I'll be 100% honest with you. I clicked the wrong button." *"Oh god, do I have to write books?" *"Skyren Jaeger." *"MOMMY NO!" *"ADAM!" *"I've always wanted to be a sandwich." *"Hello. Welcome to 'Adam's Deep Fried Love Shack'. Now let me show you what we have on the menu for today... obesity." *"I juked you so hard!" *"You know what? I'm gonna go beat up Okward." *"Are you even trying, Nick?" *"Tyler, what are you doing up there?" *"Why aren't you melting?! Why aren't you melting?! It's raining!" *"Oh god, we summoned the Kraken! We summoned the Kraken!" *"He's a Humphrey." *"TIMMY NO! NO TIMMY!" *"Daddy? Daddy no!" *"(Laughs and leans back too far) Oh sh*t! I almost died!" *"It's become very apparent, that we're f*cked." *"I KNOW I'M IN FULLSCREEN!" *"Will we survive? Will we make it to the next episode? Find out in the next episode." *"Alright, 3... 2... 1... And we're back!" *"Welcome back to 'Adam needs a Haircut'. (puts hat on)" *"DO A FLIP!" *"Don't say 'Nintendo'! We'll get copyrighted!" *"Just throw the grenade, Jin!" *"Oh my god. Oh my god! Holy sh*t, that's the most powerful zombie I've ever seen!" *"How big are your nipples?" *"When I get my hands on you I swear to god!" *"You're recording advice for us! Alright, everyone unsubcribe Gizzy." *"We're gonna tell him he smells like poo. Everyone tell him he smells like poo in the comments below." *"THERE'S TURDS!! THERE'S TURDS!!" *"Look at the f*cking horse looking at you menacingly in the background." *"Why is Shrek back there?!" *"Holy d*ck!" *"Wiggle wiggle." *"F*CKING F*CK!" *"HOOOOOOOOOLY SH*T!!" *"WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS, MAN?!?!" *"Oh my god! OH MY GOD!! AAAH!!!" *"See ya later, suckers!" *"SANIK!" *"My mom started a channel about politics!" *"Take the foot!" *"Oh sh*t. Oh god. Oh sh*t! Oh god! OH SH*T!! OH GOD!! OH SH*T!!!... OOOOOH MY GOD!!!" *"It's fine! Everything is fine! WHAT THE F*CK?!" *"I just snorted!" *"Look at me! Look at me, we're gonna die!" *"♪Little Mac is the best! Little Mack is the best! The best! The best!♪" *"You ever thought of those times where you had like a massive brain fart? Some reason I got this hay bale, and I thought I could spawn a horse with it, because I thought I was playing Sky Games." *"Betting 10K." *"Let's go, weenies!" *"It looks like a f*cking zombie apocalypse!" *"You tried, but you failed. What did we learn today? Never try." *"What did Vegeta do wrong? All he wanted to do was destroy humanity. Actually, that's wrong." *"That's right, get into your ball!" *"He's just flying around the giant metal boob." *"Oh, that's a d*ck." *"As you can see, we got our two- Oooh. Oh yeah, that totally is a d*ck." *"Those guys are gettig p*ssed over a giant metal boob." *"You're in the nipple, yeah." *"Alright I'm connected to your nipple. Wait..." *"I ran. I ran as far away as- (sees energy blast hurdling towards him) OOOOH! (dies)" *"When things go wrong, believe in Santa. He's gonna f*cking save you." *"Welp, uh I killed myself." *"Where'd my head go?" *"Did you just fart?!" *"No! Knowledge!" *"You hear that? You hear that? Someone just died." *"This is the first time I'm gonna be naming an episode 'Do Not Cringe'!" *"It's all over! Everyone just unsubscribed!" *"(Adam and Quintin are in a lava trap) Quintin, before we go, Quintin, before we go, I want to confess my love to you! I loved you ever since I saw that wierd thing on your face! Uh, your eyeballs! I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU QUINTIN!! GOODBYE!! GOODBYE!! AAAH!!!" *"Oh god! Behind his eyepatch is terrifying!" *"Wait, Bashur. Quick. Ok, I need you to sing something amazing while I do something. (Bashur farts) No, sing '' something! Don't fart everywhere!" *"(Sky watches Deadlox run away) There he goes. (Deadlox stops and turns around)" *"(Deadlox is shouting Spring Break whilst in a bikini) Alright, fist off, its Summer, and... Is that a bikini?" *"Fishing for Deadloxes! Fishing for Deadloxes!" *"Aw, sh*t. My recording stopped." *"Alright, and we're ba- Sh*t! I dropped my mouse! *"(Loud crashes are heard in Adam's office) I dropped everything. Hold on." *"(Ashley gets disconnected during Adam's speech) Goodbye, Ashley." *"Why am I so tiny?" *"Nick, you're just as short as me! Shut up!" *"Listen, man! It's not the size that counts!" *"It's not the size that matters, man! (Jess begs to differ since he's cute and tiny) My feelings!" *"Check out her channel down below 'cause she's a beautiful creature and um... I guess you can check out Tyler's." *"(Shelby tells Sky it's that time of the month) '''NO!!!!!'" *"75 million years just to get your *ss handed to you by some guy named Anoos." *"I got reported for my name Anoos!" *"... Sh*t." *"OH MY GOD!!! I HATE YOU!!!" *"♪Bu buuuu bu bu buu bu. Bubububububu bu. Bu bu Jin sucks. Bubububububu Jin Jin sucks. Bu bu Jin sucks. Can't even shoot a guy. Bu bu Jin sucks. Bu bu Jin sucks. J-J-Jin sucks bu bu-bu bu. Bububububu bu bu. Bu bu-bu-bu bu. Jin's about to be shot. Bu bu-bu bu. Nothing's gonna save you. Even a wall. Bu bu-bu bu. He's gonna shoot you under the wall. Here he comes, jumping on top of the wall! Here he comes! Here he comes! He is shooting you! Bu bu-bu-bu bu. Bu bu bu.♪" *"Let's fly over towards this pig over here and make him uh... make him shoot a baby out of his butt (the baby falls off a cliff and dies)... Oh god." *"Yeah! I did it legit!" *"I created a new faction. (realizes its name) Oh-oh oh oh god, it's called faction. It's called faction. Oh-oh god!" *"Shape of, a bucket of cr*p!" *"He looks like a clown." *"Is that a dog literally right behind you? OH SH*T! IT'S P*SSED OFF!" *"(Greets creeper infront of doorway) Hello? Good morning. Sh*t. (closes door)" *"You guys only show up during mod showcases?" *"(Gets ambushed by mermaid) Oh! What the hell?! AH!! AH-HAHA!!" *"Got squid probles? Need to get rid of them? Well do we have the product for you. Sinkholes use a patent hole and sinking technology to drag those little tentacled annoyances right into the depths of the earth. Wanna pick up a sinkhole today? Call 1-800 SinkyHOLE for all your hole needs. ALL OF THEM!!!!!" *"Believe in yourself! Start sniffing your foot! Did you just puke?" *"Oh god! Oh god! Oh g- Oh wait, that's just me drowning. My bad. I thought I was getting attacked." *"Wait a minute. Who's RedVactor? RedVactor's never been on my channel before. I'm frightened. I don't like new things. New things terrify me." *"I was worried you weren't gonna talk at all." *"Ok, I just want you to know, if there's an alien, I'm sacrificing you. That's the first thing that's happenng." *"You're not a velociraptor. Stop." *"Oh my god! Of course we get the broken *ss... uh, suits!" *"I just wanna let you know. If I die, it's all your fauilt." *"I assumed that's how you sounded, and I was wrong." *"God dammit! Why does it need so much cr*p?!" *"Oh my god, is he getting eaten?! Oh my god, he just got eaten!" *"Now the only person left to sacrifice is you!" *"You know, even in like the darkest of all places, Red, look. Beautiful flower." *"Oh god, my dog's barking." *"SHUT THE F*CK UP!!!" *"Oh sh*t! Oh sh*t I saw it! I saw it I saw it I saw it! Oh god! Oh god! Oh it's-... a horse." *"Ow! Why did you hit me twice?! You hit me twice!" *"-Sarcasm- Oh thank god. You know, I was worried for a second that we'd be doing something that would like not kill us." *"That... actually scared the sh*t out of me." *"This is not fun! This is very frightening!" *"Why does it keep asking us to find random *ss sh*t?!" *"Fantastic! GIVE ME ONE BREAK! GIVE ME ONE BREAK! Come on!" *"Well, this has death written all over it." *"Oh god, am I Chica?!" *"Why am I Balloon Boy every time?!" *"Out of all the characters it had to be Balloon Boy!" *"(Sky turns into Balloon Boy) NO!! NO!!" *"Help! Help! He's looking up my skirt!" *"What is this? Oh my god, wait. This is definently a good Pokemon. I'm gonna try and catch him. Oh, that's my Crconaw! What the f*ck?!" *"ARE YOU F*CKING SERIOUS?!" *"(Someone spawns in the King) Why though? Why though? I liked this server. Ok, goodbye, server." *"Alright. So the first thing we have right here is a bag. To create a bag, you're going to need 2 rose reds, 3 papers, and it will create a bag. BUT NOT JUST ANY BAG!! THIS IS THE S*XY MICHAEL GUCCI VERSACE PRADA LAUREN KLIEN BERRY BAG!! FOR ALL OF YOUR DESIRED CORN NEEDS!!" *"It's a very long boob!" *"Uh... car. (he gets it right on first try) OH SH*T I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!" *"Haweewee." *"Do you see how many Subs are over there? That's freaking terrifying. That's the thing that nightmares are made of. That's like what nightmares are made of." *"(Gets slain in one hit on accident) You son of a b*tch!" *"(Gets punched off a wall by Tyler) Ah! (dies) You son of a b*tch, Tyler!" *"IT'S A PONY!!!" *"Butt Saggington!" *"Splavacado!" *"Did he just stick his head up his *ss?" *"I can't beat him! He's punching me and sh*t!" *"Beat the sh*t out of him!" *"That was the most anti climatic battle of all time!" *"You're my best friend who stabbed me in the butt hole!" *"I am so sorry that you suck." *"I was so tempted to attack you. I just want to let you know." *"Thanks for coming to 'Joe's Crab Shack', will that be all?" *(Can't get the door to open) No! Open the door! Get on the floor! Everybody walk the dinosaur!" *"'Hello Kitty: Island Adventure'!" *"Are you just making fun of me because I'm a slice of pizza?" *(Sees Skyids) What are these things?! Oh my god!" *"Oh god! They're talking!" *"It's ugly and gorgeous at the same time!" *"(Sky's friends start wearing his head) Wow, you guys look like complete idiots." *"Something's just really intimidating about a big, fluffy animal chasing you down." *"The freakin' pig is on my head! Help!" *"Ross, you had one f*cking job! Are you telling me we sat here like 30 minutes-... 30 minutes before the recording and you didn't hide the f*cking scrolls?! WHAT THE F*CK ROSS?!?!" *"(Gets blown up by Barney's proximity mine) Holy sh*t! Barny, you sack of cr*p!" *"Aw, he's all dead and sh*t." *"He just died and sh*t." *"I can't punch! I can't f*cking punch!" *"Did you just blow up my house? Why?" *"(Sets Bashur's treehouse on fire) I'm sorry, Bash. I'm sorry. Sorry, buddy. ♪Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. And it's alright because I love the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.♪" *"No no! Not the TNT, Ty!" *"Aw yeah. This is no ordinary lamp. This is one of the highest of high-classed lamps. Encrusted with the finest of emeralds, its shines with the force of a collapsing dwarf star. Those sparkles coming off of it singnify that you're better than other people for having this lamp. Wake up in the morning knowing your lamp is beter than their's." *"Sure, it cost your life savings and your wife had to keep telling you to stop buying over-priced lamps. -record scratch- BUT WHO CARES?! YOU DIDN'T NEED THEM! FAMILY IS OVERRATED IF YOU HAVE LAMPS! LOOK AT ME NOW! HUH?! WHO'S GOT THE BETTER LAMP NOW?! YEAH!!!" *"It's a bird! It's a plane! It's education!" *"Gangster Sky!" *"Spectators are breaking my boat! Help! Help!" *"Could I interest you in our lord and savior Cthulu?" *"Follow me! Follow me, ok?! Follow me! Follow me! Follow me! Don't actually follow me, I was lying!" *"I'm free! I'm free! I don't have to be a cr*ppy warden anymore!" *"Would I ever do anything to hurt you? Don't answer that question." *"Shoot 'em in the d*ck!" *"♪Yar har, hoy up the bast. What do you know, it's fist up your-♪... no, I'm sorry." *"'Klüb Ice'!" *"Augustus!" *"Span!" *"Olga!" *"Uncy uncy." *"I feel a little bit dirty right now." *"What you mean we're stuck in 'Klüb Ice'?" *"I- I don't want to be in 'Klüb Ice' forever." *"Everybody run to my Yacht!" *"(Jerome is stuck in the bookcase) Olga, you can't even read." *"What do you mean it is brainwash? (snaps back to normal self) Holy cr*p. What the hell was that?" *"Something about that was nice though. No I feel like we should not come back here!" *"You know what guys? I don't think they want to be in 'Klüb Ice'." *"We can do what we want!" *"♪I'm the best! AROUND!! NOTHING'S EVER GONNA KEEP ME DOWN!!!♪" *"Garret? Garret?! GARRET?!?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" *"What if like Jin just started -censored- (realizes he was on Jess' channel) oh. I'M SORRY!!" *"-Another censor- I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T RESIST!!" *"Sorry guys. I had to turn my mic off because I started actually farting." *"'Murica!" *"Right click it! You f*cking killed it. WHY WOULD YOU KILL BOTH OF THEM?!" *"(Gets tagged by Jess) Sh*t, what did I become? I'M A PIECE OF BACON!" *"(Sees ross with girlfriend on lead) Are you serious? That is not... that is not getting a girlfriend, that is taming a girlfriend!!" *"-High pitch- I thought we were friends! And then, you doing this, you know what? We're not friends anymore! Quick, take a selfie. Yeah, we're not friends." *I feel like this is the part of- of the... commentary, where we need, a serius amount of love going on. So I'm gonna- I'm gonna add something in that really- that really just shows... (spawns in Mobzilla) IT TAKES A TOTAL GIRLFRIEND TO TAKE DOWN A MONSTER!" *"GO HONEY! BEAT EM' UP! THESE HUSKIES PULLED MY WEAVE!" *"-High pitch- I really wanna get some 'Olive Garden'." *"Ross, are you on the girl's team? (Ross says 'yes' in high pitched voice)" *"I love you 5 ever!" *"(sees Barney die and do a flip at the same time) Barney, what the f*ck was that?" *"(Waits for everyone to come close to him while he's silent and then blows everyone up) HAHAHAHA!!!" *"Oh my god! It's a Game Cube! Oh my god! It's a Game Cube! Oh my god! Guys! Guys, my childhood! My childhood!" *"WHO ARE YOU?!?! (shoots Jin with gun)" *"(Barny is worried that he doesn't have a costume for Halloween) Barney, you are a costume." *"Hi-yah! Sucker! (jumps into cobweb to escape Shrek)" *"Help, rain hurts moth! Rain hurts moth! Rain hurts moth NO!" *(gets one-shot by small worm) Ah! F*ck!" *"My mind not focused no more!" *"BRO!!" *"Yo, Broseidon. Lord of the Brocean." *"ThatGuyBronie." *"Anyway guys, that was _____." *"(Interrupts Gizzy's outro) Anyway guys, thanks for watching." *"If you guys want me to do a part two, make sure you- (gets jumpscared by Nightmare Chica) AH! (talks fast) ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE (talks to fast to understand) BULLSH*T! THAT'S SOME BULL SHIT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT F*CKING THING WAS GONNA (talks too fast to understand)! -deep breath- Sorry." *"If you like this commentary and you're new to the channel, click that like and that subscribe button." *"Let me rephraze that. If you guys like this commentary, what's wrong with you?" *"Make sure to check out everybody's channels down in the description below 'cause they're all beautiful people." *"I'm Sky, and I will se you later recruits. Goodbyyyye!" Bacon Man *"Hello. My name is Bacon Man." *"Pancake Pal." *"Waffle Woman." *"Sausage Samurai." *"Hashbrown Hank." *"Cereal Killer." *"I'm better than Sky." *"♪Bacon Man! Ba-con Man! Bacon Man! Bacon Bacon Man!♪" *"I'M NOT GOOD AT ANYTHING!" *"PancakePal, no!" *"Good job, Shia LaBeouf." *"NO SHIA LABEOUF!! STAY BACK!!" *"I'm gonna suffocate myself in this toilet. Hold on." *"Woah! Hold on, this guy is evil! He wants us to be healthy!" *"Ok, that actually scared me." *"I'm totally dead. That was not suppose to happen." *"Oh my god! Everything just got really intense really fast!" *"Ok, bye." Squid *"Hey, guys! Squid here! Yeah, that's right! Squid!" *"Imma squid!" *"I'm a talking squid! I'm a talking squid!" *"I'm just gonna be sitting here." *"Yeah, you can't get me. I'm over here. And you're over there." *"Oh god, he's actually getting me! Aw god!" *"Foolish SkyDoesMinecraft!" *"♪Let it go... let it go... let it go out my a-♪ (Sky tells him to stop)" *"Come on! I put a lot of work into this." *"Budder sucks." *"Hey, Imma squid. Can I have a mustache?" *"I want a mustache." *"Did you just say 'a mustache about mods?' You said that backwards." *"(Sky questions why the Squid is bothering him when he's sick) You're more vulnerable!" *"This is squid abuse." *"Ow! OOW!! SQUID ABUSE!! (dies)" *"What has he done?!" *"I'm an apple." *"You can't tell me what I am. I have dreams. I have dreams! I can be whatever I wanna be!" *"Squid." *"(Sky is surprised he did a mod showcase without any squids appearing) Did you say my name?" *"What's that in your hand?" *"Where did all the water go?!" *"Hey. Hey. Hey." *"I'm stuck in the robot." *"Hey. Hey. How's it going? How's it going?" *"(Sky asks why the watermelon) Why not the watermelon? *"You have something against watermelons, sir." *"I'm not a fish." *"I can do what I want! I can do what I want!" *"We are invisible." *"Can't tame me. Can't tame me. Can't tame me, yeah." *"I'm an ice cream sandwich." *"(Suffocates from lack of water for first time) Ow. Ow, what's happening?!" *"Can't get rid of me." *"(Sky asks where he keeps coming from) I-I just come- I'm around. I'm around." *"(Sees sky toss a squid into the air) You are kind of a d**che. You're a d**che. You're a d**che." *"(Sky reinacts Darth Vader by saying 'Luke, I am your father.') No your not. *"They'll be back tomorrow, anyway." Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Trivia *Adam said on Twitter(6/17/15) after meeting Jerome and Lachlan in LA during E3 that he misses Mitch(BajanCanadian), f*ck the past and is coming for his booty *At Minecon 2013, Sky shared a YouTubers panel with iHasCupquake(Tiffany), Antvenom (Taylor Harris), and CaptainSparklez(Jordan Maron). *During his panel at Minecon, Adam explained he got the nickname "Sky" from when he made his sister a RuneScape account called "Skythekid" and eventually stole it. *Adam can beatbox. *Adam has been to Oktoberfest once. *In a livestream he posted to YouTube, Adam has said he is adopted. *He has stated that life before starting YouTube was a depressing one. Not much is known about this depressive period other than his weight(which was around 304 pounds). However, he promised he will talk more about this in his "Draw My Life" video, which was said to be uploaded on his channel after reaching 10 million subscribers. Since then, it has become unknown whether he will upload it at any time. *Adam used to have a dog named Budders, but he had to give him back because he bit people, even his fiancée, Alesa. They now have two other dogs, Milton(Otherwise known as Milton the Super Dog) and Bailey(Also known as Bailey the Wonder Dog). *Adam has come out as bisexual on Twitter(as of October 16, 2013), saying, "After all the gay things I've seen and poked fun at, Skylox, etc, I feel now is a great time to say publicly, I'm bisexual. Bring it, haters." *He appeared in Lady Gaga's music video "G.U.Y." as "Minecraft Gamer". *His most famous series is Cops n Robbers. * His sister was sent to a mental institution and he was sent to a school for special needs since he has the same surname as her. * His real father is an alcoholic man and his parents are bad and evil people, as stated in his livestream. * When Adam was 12, he once pooped in a forest during summer camp. * In Epic Jump Map: Tropical Adventure, Sky said that he loves anything tropical related. * Adam raised and has a pitbull named Rascal. *As of September 10, 2014, Sky has posted General Gaming videos on his channel. Reasoning stating in an update video, "It's a safe haven in case Minecraft is unavailable to record on" * As of January 1, 2015, Sky has been engaged to his now fiancée Alesa, as stated on his Instagram page. * Sky has directly stated in a tweet on Nov. 17 on Twitter: "Real Talk,if you're cutting yourself, stop. You'll regret it later trust me its dumb, there is a reason I wear long sleeves at conventions." This may be stating that he has scars from cutting during his state of depression. * Adam had a mental breakdown on Twitter, stating how he hates everybody is trying to get monopoly off of him, how YouTube is mostly used for money, and how much he despises it. Reasons why this nervous breakdown had come to being is unknown, but it is clear now that he does not like entertainment solely for the purpose of money. * Adam announced on Twitter that he is going to be a father, on the February 1st 2015. * Adam once had a concussion after he fell down his stairs in his old house and hit his head off a wall. * According to "LET'S TALK: TEAM CRAFTED" on SkyDoesThings, he is proud of everyone who has grown because of the success everyone has made after the fall of Team Crafted. This means that everyone is in good spirits with each other. * In the same video above, the rumor that has Adam and Mitch (BajanCanadian) fighting is put to rest since he announced that they are still very good friends and that the rumors are not real. * Adam and Jin (JinBop) have been friends since elementary school. * Adam has recently started playing with people that he hasn't recorded in a while after Team Crafted, like deadlox (Ty), MunchingBrotato (Tyler), and ihascupquake (Tiffany). 200 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers